Falling to Pieces
by Artiscgirl
Summary: Life after high school for Jerome isn't all so perfect. One fight was all it took. One fight ruined it all. Can Jerome get back on his feet and live life? Will to be able to move on for good? He fell to pieces. Will those pieces ever be fix. Will he become unbroken?


**Hello, So I wanted to write a one shot about what might have happened after high school for Jerome because he is one of my favourite characters. I also love to write about him. The whole thing will be in Jerome's point of view. I hope you enjoy,**

* * *

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing. These days have defiantly been the worst. They were her best. She finally met a man that's going to put her first. One that's nothing like me at all. If I remember well his name is Liam. Dark brown hair, green eyes and a personality that's way far from mine. I don't blame her when she chooses someone who's nothing like me. I wouldn't want to be with a guy like me if I were her.

While I'm wide awake she's has no trouble at all sleeping. She's lays down in his arms and the two talk quietly drifting off to sleep. I keep playing scenes in my head thinking maybe one day it will happen. It won't.

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always her? What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and don't know what to say? She's okay talking to people, she has a way with words. She's making me go crazy.

They say bad things happen for a reason but no wise words are going to stop all this pain I'm going through. I mean she moved on but I'm still grieving.

I wonder if she realized that she got his heart and my heart and none of the pain. She took her suitcase that day while I took all the blame. Now I'm trying to make sense of what little remains. It's hard. I don't know what to do with myself anymore. I can't work because I can't focus. I can't focus because of her.

I remember that fight. The one that ended it all. Two-thirty AM was when it happened. I remember it clearly clearer than glass. As everything was slipping right out of my hands. She ran crying and I followed her out into the street. Braced myself for the "Goodbye." I knew it was going to happen. Guess you could say I knew for a long time cause that's all I've ever known. She fell out of love, maybe she was never in love. We got together because of a joke. She said her goodbyes, I wasn't good enough for her to stay. She moved on. Last time I heard about her she was getting married.

Maybe I'm crazy. But that day I heard the news I went back to our place. With a picture in my hand. Hoping that maybe you will come and we be together again. I stayed there for 7 and a half hours before I walked away. Guess it wasn't meant to be. I have to move on.

Even though I knew she was happy in some others man's arms. I saved the things she left in hope she will come back for them and I could get a last glance of her and maybe I get to say my last goodbye. Pictures in my pocket. They faded from the washer. I could barely just make out her face. She left her hoodie on the couch. It still smelled like her. I've never moved it. Just let it sit there. Every time I go get food I see the food you saved for later sitting there in my refrigerator but it's been too long since later never came. I let it sit there just in case she's missing what she had before. She changes her mind, I'll be waiting here just In case she just want to come home and be in my arms once more. Most likely not, but a man can dream.

1 month passed. So Alfie and Willow visited me today. They tried and cheered me up. We went to the movies and watched Frozen. It was good, Willow loved it. Alfie is still singing let it go. We walked around the mall after. As we walked in some clothing store. I saw her. She was right in front of the mirror. Her dark hair back in curls. She stared at her reflection. I couldn't help but watch. She saw me stare and I looked away. I went back to talk to Alfie and Willow. WE left the shop, but I could leave without one last glance.

5 months have passed. Eddie wanted to go to a club. So we the Anubis boys went. Fabian didn't drink, he didn't dance. He just talked to us. Alfie only drank a little. Mick and Eddie didn't hold back but they didn't get super drunk. Just like Fabian, I just sat there. Some girls tried to talk to me, they flirted but I just wasn't in the mood. Mick and Eddie say a few drinks will help me to forget her, but after one too many I know that I'll never. Only they can't see where this is going to end. They all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense. I fell for her hard. I fell deep. I'm not sure if I'll ever get out of this deep dark whole. I'm under her spell. I can't break through.

I found myself leaving the bar. Walked down the towns streets. I went down her driveway. Just looked at the window. The light was on…she's home.

I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words and maybe just maybe she'll listen this time even though they're slurred. So I, went up the steps and rang the doorbell. She opened it just a moment later. She was all dressed up like she was about to go out to a fancy dinner but I ignored that and confessed to her.

I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing. I wanted words. I wanted an 'I love you' back. I wanted a hug. One last kiss. I got nothing. We stayed for what felt like decades.

She opened her mouth but closed them again. A car pulled up on the driveway.

"I moved on Jerome….and you should to. I'm really sorry. You will find the one, one day. She isn't me" she said pushing past me and heading towards the car.

That was that. That was the moment I knew. She's gone.

I called her. By her I don't mean 'her' as in Joy but Mara. I don't know why I chose her exactly. I was going to call Fabian but I would be to embarrass to let him see me like this. Drunk and Confused. Drunk and hurt. I would call Alfie, Eddie or maybe even Mick but I can't. There also high. Even though Alfie drink like 1 shot. He's more drunk than I am.

So I called her. We don't talk much these days since I'm always home making myself more depressed then I already am listening to sad songs. I guess she's the only one I trust. I mean I could call dad or Poppy but they both give me a lecture and make me feel worse about myself.

Mara came. I stayed the night in her apartment.

When the morning came, I felt my head pounding. Her curtains were open letting the sun shine rays across her living room floor. That's when I noticed. Most of her stuff were in boxes. She explained to me why after I asked. Apparently she's going to New York. She also told me how she wanted to be closer to Amber, Since the 2 grew up together they were practically sisters until the fight over Mick. The patched up their friendship after high school she told me. I asked her what's going to happen to her and Fabian. She said the two are going to try long distance for a while. She said that she may come back one day or in a couple of years. She said she's not exactly sure.

"After all wasn't you that said 'don't think too much about the future because if you make expectations they might not happen and you will become sad" She told me making me think back.

She took a sip of her tea and said she has to finish packing. I offered to help but she just told me it was fine and to just lay down.

That was the last time me and her talked.

2 years pass by slowly. I'm back at work. Got my buddy Alfie with me by my side. Together we're making are business going to the top.

Sometimes it hurts, to be honest. He's always so happy Amber and there new born Alice. He talks about how wonderful she is. She drops by at his office brings him some food every now and then. When there together there happier than ever even though there not much alike. It hurts to think I may never have that.

I saw her this morning. In Starbucks. We bought coffees. Small talk a little. She's married and apparently pregnant. It's a boy. She says she's thinking about naming him Hennery but she's not sure. She congratulated me on business. I said thank you. She had her guard up the whole time. I don't blame her. The part was when I saw her I didn't feel anything. I still care for her, I don't think I'll ever stop but I didn't feel hopelessly in love with her like I used to. I finally moved on. I'm happy for her.

As the months go by. I see my friends marry. There all in love with someone. Having children. Moving into bigger better houses. I have no one. Poppy is in a relationship with this guy Ethan. He's nice. He reminds me along of Fabian. Their personality match. I think Ethan and Poppy are good together. I just hope he knows that if he hurts her in any way, shape or form. Dad and I are will whoop his ass. No questions asked. Dad moved on too after all this time. He name is Elizabeth but we call her Liz. She's nice too a lot like Mara and Patricia put together if that's possible. She's smart nice and kind but also really sassy. Her cooking is wonderful almost as wonderful as Trudy's. No one could beat Trudy's cooking. He by the way got married to Victor. Weird. They got married a couple months ago, it was a small wedding. The whole Anubis gang got invited. Patricia and Eddie got married around the same time as Joy. I feel sorry for Eddie, now he lives in a house with Patricia. He's really happy about it, I just don't understand it. KT ended up with Ben. Eddie's half-brother. I don't even know how that happened. I don't want to know how that happened. Their wedding was nice though. Alfie and Willow are still together obviously, I think he's thinking of proposing. Fabian and Mara were happy together in London last time heard, but who knows. I'm not too sure about Nina. I lost contact with her. Mick is still playing sports and has no time for dating.

I walked down the towns streets. See little kids play in the park. Saw teenagers laugh about some joke one kid said. I saw couples hold hands. Families have picnics. Women with their babies, the husband by her side. Why can't I be happy? Why can't I have someone to hold when they cry? Why can't I. It's not fair. My days are basically nothing these days. I'm a waste of space. Maybe I'm just better off dead. Am I better off a quitter they say I'm better off now than I ever was with her.

I felt my body clash in with another unexpectedly. It was a women.

"I'm so sorry" She apologized. I searched for her eyes, then they met. They were familiar.

I smiled for the first in forever. I don't know why. She just made me smile.

"Hey" She says flashing me a beautiful smile. I was lost for words.

"So it's been awhile" she said. The sun shined perfectly on her.

"Yeah, it's been a long while"

* * *

**So yupp that's it. I really hope you liked it. It would mean a lot to me if you review and tell me your thoughts toward this one shot. I think this is the only thing I've ever written where I put feelings into it. like try to show the emotion as much as this. I've tried before but I'm not sure if it worked so yeah. So I have to go finish writing chapters for my other stories, if you have time maybe check them out. This is usually where I say "Until next time..." but since this is a one shot. Bye...**


End file.
